Grave Digger
by LeBienQuiFaitMal.Com
Summary: Résumé : Parce qu'entre Amour et Haine, il n'y a qu'un pas, et que chaque action peut-être expliqué mais pas justifier, Brock se retrouve coincé avec un psychologue à devoir parler de sa vie passé, de ses actes qu'il aurait préféré enterrer. Personnage: Alexander Pierce, Brock Rumlow, Steve Rogers, Starbones, Steve x Brock, Phil Coulson, Falcon, Natasha, Wanda.
1. Chapitre I: Pain

_**CHAPITRE 1**_

 _ **« Save me if you can. Save me… »**_

 _Amérique du Nord_

 _Washington, D.C. - Hôpital Mental Health_

 _Patient Brock Rumlow_

 _13h23 – 11 Mai 2015_

\- « Agent Rumlow, comment vous sentez vous aujourd'hui ?

-Je ne suis plus un Agent… _Soupira t-il doucement face à la triste réalité._ Fatigué. Et j'ai mal.»

Le silence dans la pièce avait la fâcheuse manie de mettre Brock mal à l'aise, ce n'était pas facile de parler tous les jours, et Brock n'était jamais vraiment à l'aise face à ce genre de personne. Enfoncé dans son fauteuil, le brun gardait les jambes écartées, les coudes posés sur les accoudoirs, il bougeait nerveusement sa jambe en gardant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux orangés parcouraient la pièce en espérant trouver quelque chose pour s'occuper l'esprit. Maintenant que son corps retrouvait à nouveau ses défenses immunitaires, Brock était forcé de voir un Psychiatre tous les jours. Comment l'hôpital avait-il les moyens de se payer un psychiatre ? Aucune idée, mais Brock était un patient privilégié, c'était ce qu'il avait entendu en tout cas...Les infirmières étaient beaucoup trop bavardes.

\- « Prenez-vous les somnifères ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi donc ? Ils sont là pour vous aider à dormir.

-Non… Non si je les prends quelqu'un pourrait en profiter pour me mettre une balle dans la tête. »

Brock serra l'accoudoir, fixant la grande baie vitré, il gardait la capuche sur sa tête, quelques bandages recouvraient presque l'intégralité de son visage. Sa jambe s'agitait toujours nerveusement, Brock était toujours nerveux, prêt à bondir sur la première chose qui lui faisait peur, seulement il était maigre, il avait beaucoup perdu en masse musculaire. Il était faible...et il avait horreur de ça. Même si il le voulait, il ne pouvait pas reprendre des exercices physiques, mais plus il attendait, et plus cela s'aggravait.

« Quelque chose vous empêche de dormir ? »

Brock tourna la tête en direction de l'homme assis dans le fauteuil en face, les grandes baies vitrées offraient de la lumière alors que la pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. Brock préférait largement cette ambiance, l'endroit faisait ainsi moins froid...moins hospitalier. Les étagères, la table basse et le bureau étaient tous en bois, un bois foncé. Les lèvres entrouvertes, le brun fixait l'homme d'une quarantaine d'année devant lui, son regard n'était d'ailleurs pas des plus doux envers cet homme qui ne faisait que son travail mais Brock n'appréciait pas qu'on fouille dans sa tête, ni parler de choses qu'il préférait garder pour lui. Il tapota du pouce l'accoudoir de sa main gauche avant de baisser le regard sur la table basse pour essayer de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

 _ **« Quelque chose vous empêche de dormir ? »**_

Un homme, blond, difficile à satisfaire au lit. Brock cacha son sourire derrière sa main, fixant simplement la table basse.

 _Amérique du Nord_

 _Washington, D.C. - Triskelion_

 _14h45 - Ascenseur – 10 Mai 2014_

Les portes de l'ascenseur venaient tout juste de s'ouvrir sur le brun, l'Agent Rumlow rentra dedans, saluant Steve Rogers en uniforme de Captain America. L'ascenseur fait de verre referma ses portes, une voix féminine annonçait les grades et le nom des deux Agent qui étaient montés alors qu'ils réclamèrent chacun un étage identique.

\- « Captain, _Salua Brock d'un signe de tête._

-Rumlow. »

Brock appuya sur son étage, les mains croisés devant lui il fixait le compte à rebours des étages, seul dans l'ascenseur avec le blond, il restait dos à lui, habillé de son uniforme du SHIELD, ses matraques à sa hanche, les menottes dans son dos, un pistolet à sa jambe et une paire de mitaine aux mains.

\- « Tu es seul aujourd'hui.

-J'ai réussi à me libérer quelque minutes, _répondit Brock avant d'appuyer sur l'arrêt d'urgence et se retourner vers le blond._

 _-_ Et les autres ?

-Cafétéria pour le moment.»

Rogers sourit doucement, amusé, Brock restait dos à lui, souriant à son tour alors que l'ascenseur était à présent coincé entre deux étages.

« -Je vois, c'est plutôt bien pour nous, _dit il en reniflant, changeant d'appuis sur sa jambe gauche._

-On a quelques minutes en effet »

Brock tourna la tête pour voir Steve, le sourire au lèvres, plongeant son regard orangé dans celui bleu océan de Rogers.

« -Seulement quelques minutes ?

-Steve, sois raisonnable, tu sais parfaitement qu'on ne peut pas bloquer trop longtemps cet ascenseur sans attirer l'attention. Mais on fera ça sous la douche si tu veux»

Pour accompagner ses paroles, Brock attrapa sa matraque électrique sans pour autant l'allumer, se rapprochant doucement de Steve avant de le pousser contre la parois de l'ascenseur avec le bout de celle-ci en souriant, observant plus en détail ses yeux bleus. Steve avait reculé comme le petit soldat obéissant qu'il était, se laissant à la merci de Brock qui rangeait doucement sa matraque pour embrasser la mâchoire du blond. Rumlow attrapa doucement l'un des poignets de Steve et lui passa la première menotte avant d'attacher sa seconde main à la paroi de l'ascenseur grâce à l'électro-aimant. Le blond frissonna en sentant les lèvres de Rumlow contre sa mâchoire. Brock bloqua le deuxième poignet de Steve avec l'autre menotte et se décida doucement à coller son bassin contre celui de Rogers.

« -Tu devras donc prendre ta douche en même temps que moi…

-Bien sûr. »

Brock souffla, doucement amusé contre la peau du blond, il remonta pour attaquer doucement son oreille et laisser son souffle se déposer au creux de celle-ci faisait frissonner le blond qui fermait un peu les yeux. Il mordilla doucement le lobe de son oreille avant de parcourir son cou et revenir sur ses lèvres qu'il frôla à peine, laissant son souffle se mélanger à celui du blond.

« -Je hais ton costume Steve… Il m'empêche de faire ce que je veux

-Mmmh étrange d'habitude il est au centre de tous les fantasmes.

-Tu es le centre de mes fantasmes Steve. »

Le blond soupira, amusé, bougeant un peu les doigts alors que la frustration de ne pas pouvoir toucher son amant commencer à le titiller lentement. Brock baissa le regard le temps de défaire la ceinture de Steve avant de revenir attaquait ses lèvres pour l'occuper le temps que sa main glisse lentement dans le pantalon et le caleçon du blond. Rogers cassa le baiser doucement, soupirant de bien être.

« -Tu vas droit au but…

-On a pas toute la journée Cap. »

Brock baissa un peu le pantalon du blond pour laisser dépasser l'objet temps convoité, un petit sourire tira ses lèvres alors qu'il voyait bien que de simples caresses faisaient beaucoup d'effet au blond. Passant sa main sur le début d'érection de Steve, il l'embrassa doucement à nouveau avant de tirer le col de son haut et laisser une marque de dents qu'il savait bien cachée par l'uniforme du blondinet. Les gens avaient beau croire Steve innocent, Brock savait qu'au lit, il était une bête de sexe qui en redemandait plus qu'il ne pouvait offrir. Steve écarta un peu les jambes alors que Brock retirait sa mitaine et la mis dans sa poche arrière avant de revenir dans le pantalon du blond. Il retourna embrasser la peau fine de son cou, écoutant la respiration du blond s'accélérer alors qu'il commençait doucement à masturber ce membre épais qui se dressait fièrement entre les jambes du gentil soldat attaché à la paroi de l'ascenseur. Il sourit doucement, appréciant le premier gémissement camouflé par le blond. Il força Steve à écarter un peu plus les jambes avec l'une des siennes, chose que Steve fit docilement.

« -Good Boy. »

Steve grogna à cette appellation avant d'ouvrir un peu les yeux et fronça les sourcils en le regardant, Brock souriait, levant la tête pour le regarder alors qu'il venait de trouver son entré, forçant alors sur l'anneau de chair, il le pénétra d'un doigt, faisant grogner un peu plus Steve qui ferma à nouveau les yeux pour profiter de ce petit jeu.

« -Ne grogne pas Cap »

Brock commença doucement des vas et vient pour habituer un peu le corps de Steve à recevoir quelque chose, il retira son doigt, utilisant le précome qui coulait le long de la verge du blond pour lubrifier un peu l'entrée et forcer le passage avec un deuxième doigts. Steve serra les poings et poussa un soupir de bien être, seulement son corps en voulait déjà plus. Le blond bougeait doucement son bassin pour accompagner les mouvements du brun, seulement Brock ne le voyait pas du même avis, il plaqua son bassin contre celui du blond et le força à ne pas bouger. Brock attaqua à nouveau les lèvres du blond, sentant parfaitement la frustration qui se dégageait de celui-ci. Il introduit un troisième doigt, commençant à bouger le tout un peu plus rapidement et retourna attaquer sa mâchoire sans laisser de traces.

« -Brock, ne me fais pas attendre.

-Je croyais que tu étais quelqu'un de patient Steve

-Je...Pas pour ça ! Allez s'il te plait ! »

Brock fit la sourde oreille, continuant de lui donner le maximum de plaisir que ses doigts le lui permettait, il faisait en sorte de faire monter le plaisir le plus haut possible avant de retirer sa main, les soupirs de Steve s'arrêtèrent alors et se transformèrent en grognement de frustration que Brock n'écouta pas. Embrassant une dernière fois les lèvres du blond, il essuya sa mains avant de remettre sa mitaine et se replaça correctement devant les portes de l'ascenseur avant de le remettre en marche.

« -Rumlow...Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

Brock avait repris un air professionnel, tournant la tête vers Steve il lui sourit malgré tout avec beaucoup de malice.

« -Je t'avais dit que cela serait court, je n'ai jamais dit que j'irais au bout des choses.

-Détache moi au moins !

-Oups….Désolé »

Brock retira les menottes avant de les mettre dans son dos et laisser Steve se rhabiller rapidement un peu gêné mais surtout en colère et frustré.

«-Tu vas pas me laisser dans cet état ?

-Pourquoi pas, oh d'ailleurs on a une réunion dans deux minutes, ça va te laisser le temps de te soulager dans les toilettes non ? »

Brock restait fier de son petit tour, seulement Steve ne le voyait pas du même œil, foudroyant Brock d'un regard noir, il remit sa tenue en place, essayant de cacher son érection dans ce costume beaucoup trop moulant.

« -Je vais te tuer Brock. »

L'ascenseur venait d'arriver à l'étage de la réunion, Brock regarda les portes s'ouvrir alors que Steve avait réussit à remettre sa ceinture correctement. Heureusement le couloir était vide, mais Brock avait parfois tendance à oublier que les caméras de surveillance était disposées un peu partout dans ce bâtiment.

« -Qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de te faire la même chose ? »

Le blond le suivait alors que Brock marchait à côté de lui en souriant.

« -Tu n'oserais pas Cap, mais j'attends de voir si tu veux, on dit Vendredi ? »

Steve se retient de l'insulter avant de le suivre, le reste du trajet restait dans le plus grand des calmes jusqu'à la salle de réunion, Brock retrouvait un regard professionnel alors que Steve essayait d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer et surtout calmer ses hormones qui n'en pouvaient plus.

 _Amérique du Nor_ _d_

 _Washington, D.C. - Hôpital Mental Health_

 _Patient Brock Rumlow_

 _13h25 – 11 Mai 2015_

« -Brock… ? Vous êtes toujours avec moi ? »

Le brun retourna son attention sur le médecin assis dans le fauteuil, il l'observa rapidement avant de se racler la gorge.

« -Vous...pouvez répéter ? »

Brock se redressa, refermant ses jambes avant de tourner la tête vers la fenêtre. Il avait une vue sur la ville...Il ne voyait pas bien la ville de sa chambre, il avait la sensation de découvrir le monde, c'était comme être captif, sans espoir de sortir… Le SHIELD n'avait pas prévu que Brock survive, à présent, malgré la guerre qui s'était déclaré entre HYDRA, le Gouvernement et le SHIELD, Brock était pris entre les coups de feu...encore. Il était sous la surveillance d'Agents du SHIELD que Coulson avait longuement jugé fiable. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il était réveillé, et en effet les Agents semblaient fiables, méprisants et refusant totalement de lui parler. Mais Brock pouvait les entendre parler de lui derrière la porte de sa chambre. Il surmonterait tout ça, il avait connu pire.

« -Quelque chose vous empêche de dormir ?

-Pas vraiment.

-Pourtant vous semblez fatigué. »

Brock se lécha la lèvre avant de les pinçer nerveusement et d'arrêter de bouger sa jambe avant de passer une main sur son visage à moitié bandé.

« -J'ai mal… J'ai du mal à dormir à cause de la douleur.

-Nous pouvons vous donner quelque chose de plus fort po…

-Non… Non, si je prend quelque chose de plus fort ça m'assomme, je ne préfère pas.

-Encore cette paranoïa ?

-Je ne suis pas paranoïaque ! Juste réaliste.»

Brock soupira doucement, regardant sa main portant les marques des greffes de peau, il soupira doucement pour chasser à nouveau ses mauvaises pensées. Le médecin termina de noter quelque mots avant de relever la tête vers le brun pour se remettre à parler.

« -Et si on parlait de cet incident Brock, il y a une semaine de ça vous avez agressé deux patients et blessé trois médecins avant d'être maîtrisé, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? »

Brock se pinça à nouveau les lèvres, fermant les yeux quelques secondes.

« -Vous me tapez sur le système Docteur, laissez moi rentrer chez moi.

-Brock, vous souffrez de SPT, en plus de grave brûlures sur le corps, vous savez très bien ce que cela signifie…

-Foutaises ! _Haussa t-il le ton, la voix lui faisant mal_ , Je vais parfaitement bien, vous pouvez vous la mettre où je pense votre foutue SPT.

-Brock, votre cas est plus préoccupant que vous ne le croyez, vous êtes plus instable que vous ne le pensez, je n'ai pas le droit de vous laisser sortir, cette attaque dans le couloir n'était pas anodine vous le savez comme moi...Je vous repose la question Brock : Pourquoi avoir attaqué Monsieur Sanderson ? »

Brock passa une main sur sa visage, touchant doucement les bandages qui cachaient la moitié de son visage et empêchaient son œil gauche d'y voir. Le brun resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de regarder le médecin. Il avait si mal, sa respiration s'accéléra, il respirait par le nez, rapidement.

« -J…. C'était un Agent d'HYDRA…

-Non Brock, ce n'était pas un Agent d'HYDRA. C'était un patient qui à été brûlé lors d'un accident de moto.

-C'était un Agent d'HYDRA je vous dis. Il était là pour me tuer.

-Vous avez dit un nom si je me souviens bien du rapport de mon collègue, vous avez parlé d'une personne appelée « Pierce » Je me trompe ? »

Brock releva le regard vers le médecin, fixant celui-ci longtemps avant de baisser le regard et se remettre à fixer la fenêtre.

« -Qui est ce Pierce ?

-Personne »

Il grimaça avant de pousser une faible plainte, sa main tremblante venait se poser sur son visage, il avait mal, il avait tellement mal, et pourtant la douleur il la connaissait, il l'avait connue, embrassée, et s'était englouti dedans à plusieurs reprises au point de prendre son pieds dedans et de ne plus la ressentir. Mais celle-là….Celle-là était différente.

« -J'ai mal…

-Je peux vous donner des cachets si vous le souhaitez. »

Brock hocha la tête, il lécha ses lèvres gercées et craquelées, observant ses mains avant de venir doucement serrer son sweat gris. Il remonta ses jambes sur le fauteuil avec une grande difficulté pour son genou droit qui avait encore un peu de mal à se remettre du choc. Il posa ses lèvres sur le seul genou qu'il avait réussi à remonter contre son torse douloureux. Le médecin s'était levé pour prendre les cachets sur son bureau et un verre d'eau déposé dessus. Il s'avança vers Brock, posant le tout devant lui. Le brun évitait le contacte physique autant que visuel.

« -On vous retire vos bandages demain de ce que j'ai compris.

-Oui... »

Brock attrapa le petit gobelet en plastique, avalant les deux cachets avant de prendre le verre et boire une grande gorgée pour essayer de faire passer ses pilules dans sa gorge abîmée. Il reporta son attention sur la baie vitrée, raclant sa gorge abîmée. Il était pitoyable, faible et complètement épuisé. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il imaginait sa vie.

« -J'aimais mon job…

-Pouvez-vous me redire où vous travailliez Brock ?

-J...J'étais… _Il se racla la gorge encore une fois avant de déglutir difficilement._ J'étais un Agent du SHIELD. Leader de la STRIKE Force Alpha.

-Que signifie le SHIELD ?

-Stratégie Habileté Intervention Exécution et Logistique Défensive. On protège ce qui doit être protégé…

-Comment vous en êtes arrivé là Brock ? »

Brock se contenta de fixer en silence la vitre, il faisait beau aujourd'hui, la vue était plutôt dégagée. Il oubliait souvent que le monde continuait à vivre… Même si lui était entre la vie et la mort. Brock aurait préféré mourir, il se le répétait souvent. Il était un combattant, si il devait mourir, c'était exclusivement de la main d'un autre après une dure confrontation… Et pourtant, là maintenant, Brock aurait certainement appuyé sur la détente de son arme pour mettre fin à ses jours. Il avait suffisamment souffert...suffisamment fait de mal. Il ne voulait pas recommencer.

 _Comment il en était arrivé là ? Bonne Question._

* * *

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre en espérant que cela attire quelque curieux, Brock est un personnage que j'apprécie beaucoup mais qui malheureusement n'est pas traité à sa juste valeur et n'est que secondaire dans les films. Alors j'essaye de le faire vivre comme une partie de la communauté qui l'apprécie. Histoire de ne plus le voir comme étant un violeur de OC ou tout autre personnage dans les Fanfictions car c'est très agaçant.


	2. Chapter II: Order

Bonjour/Bonsoir a tous ! Je suis terriblement désolé de l'attente et je vous remercie d'être rester fidèle a cette histoire ! Le reste ne devrait pas prendre autant de temps, j'ai eut quelque empêchement et un petit blocage sur l'écriture du Chapitre 3 avec aucun correcteur/correctrice pour le Chapitre 2. Mais tout les problèmes sont réglés _(yay !)_. La suite est en cours d'écriture, il reste donc juste deux chapitres pour que cette histoire ne se termine.

Brock Rumlow est un perso que j'apprécie beaucoup comme je l'ai déjà dit, donc si jamais vous voulez un One-Shot sur quelque chose en particulier sur lui, je peux me lancer dans se genre de petit travail !

Un grand merci a xBaskerville pour avoir corrigé le Chapitre !

* * *

 _Amérique du Nord_

 _Washington, D.C. - Hôpital Mental Health_

 _Patient Brock Rumlow_

 _13h20 – 13 Mai 2015_

« Bonjour Rumlow, comment vous sentez- vous aujourd'hui ?

\- J'ai mal… Je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil.

\- Toujours les mêmes cauchemars ?

\- Ouais... »

Brock ferma les yeux, soufflant doucement alors qu'il était déjà sur le point de craquer. Depuis combien de temps souffrait-il de ses blessures ? Il ne savait pas… Il n'arrivait pas à le savoir, il ne savait même pas depuis combien de temps il était là… Cet homme, la raie bien droite, les cheveux tenus par de la cire. Ce blond, ces yeux bleu… tout lui rappelait Steve. Des lunettes noires, carrées arboraient son visage, quelque rides tirés s'accompagnant de quelques rides au coin des yeux et du front. Non, ce n'étais pas à Steve qu'il pensait. L'homme en face de lui avait quoi ? La quarantaine, Rogers en faisait maximum vingt sept. Cet homme était plus proche de lui. De Pierce. Toujours bien habillé, la blouse bien portée, un petit sourire aux lèvres des plus angéliques… Pourtant son regard semblait trahir ce magnifique sourire. Brock respira à nouveau, baissant le regard pour voir la petite coupelle en plastique comportant deux petits cachets bleus et ronds. Son esprit lui jouait des tours.

« -Vous avez le droit… Cela calmera votre douleur. »

Brock n'hésita qu'une petite seconde, attrapant la coupelle, il avala les cachets, bu pour les faire passer et posa le verre sur la table basse en jetant la coupelle qui retomba à côté du verre. Un faible soupir traversa les lèvres du brun, il se renfonça dans son siège, les bras croisés contre son torses. Ses bras étaient mis à nus, recouverts de bandages. La blouse bleu-verte empêcher tout patient de fuir facilement sans être retrouvé... sans oublier le magnifique bracelet qui accompagnait cette tenue !

Il faisait bon dans la pièce, alors il n'avait pas pris son pull.

« Parlez-moi de vos rêves.

\- En quoi cela va m'avancer à sortir d'ici ?

\- Exprimez les choses décharge le corps. Si vous ne vous videz pas, vous finirez par vous effondrez Brock.

\- Vous voulez éviter que je me charge comme une mule ?

\- C'est exacte. Les émotions sont quelque chose de puissants.

\- Conneries…

\- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi vous les évitez ? »

Brock tourna la tête vers le médecin, le fixant un court moment avant de se concentrer sur la baie vitrée encore une fois.

« Alors… Ce rêve ? »

Brock prit son temps pour réfléchir, pas à ses mots mais, il laissa les souvenirs remonter.

« C'est… Flou. Tout est noir, mon corps me fait mal, et quelque chose me compresse la corps. Je ne peux plus bouger. Il fit une pause, la lèvre tremblante toute comme sa voix. Des mains me maintiennent pour pas que je bouge. On me dit de ne pas pleurer… La seule chose que j'entends ensuite est un cri de douleur.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous ressentez ?

\- J'ai peur. Mais on me dit que je n'ai pas à avoir peur...

\- Ensuite ?

\- Je me réveille… Le moniteur bippe, et j'ai du mal à bouger.

\- Vous paniquez ?

\- Non. Non… Je… Mon corps refuse de bouger pendant quelques secondes. Après tout va mieux... »

Le regard de l'homme était toujours sur lui, il pouvait le sentir. Brock se sentait vulnérable, il n'avait que quelques pansements sur son visage, son oreille gauche était toujours cachée par un bandage alors que le reste de son visage était enfin à l'air libre.

« Vous vous êtes regardé dans un miroir ?

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je n'aime pas ce que je vois.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voyez ? »

Brock grogna un peu, soufflant doucement avant de garder la tête baissées. Ses mains vinrent cacher son visage. On aurait dit un chien blessé.

« Je ne l'aime pas.

\- Brock, qu'est-ce que vous voyez ?

\- Je ne l'aime pas... »

Le médecin soupira doucement, regardant l'heure avant de terminer d'écrire quelques notes sur son carnet. Il observait du coin de l'oeil Brock, cachant toujours son visage comme il le pouvait.

« Brock…

\- Je veux parler d'autre chose. »

Le médecin leva sa main, tenant toujours le stylo dans celle-ci.

« Bien. De quoi vous voulez parler ? »

Brock resta silencieux, non pas pour réfléchir mais pour se taire. Il ne voulait plus parler et, pourtant, la séance venait tout juste de commencer.

« Vous tenez toujours ce journal ? Celui que je vous ais donné ?

\- Oui… J'écris deux fois par jours…

\- Pourrais-je le lire ?

\- Si cela vous amuse…

\- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question la dernière fois ? Comment êtes-vous arrivé au SHIELD ? »

Brock tourna son regard vers lui puis retourna contempler la baie vitrée et ainsi éviter tout contact visuel. Il soupira doucement, grimaçant à nouveau pour ses douleurs lorsqu'il allongea sa jambe et se redressa dans son fauteuil.

« Par l'Académie. Comme tout le monde.

\- Quel âge ?

\- 18 ans.

\- Le parcours ?

\- Section Opération.

\- Pourquoi choisir le SHIELD ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Je ne voulais pas partir dans le public.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Trop… Trop de corruptions.

\- Dans le privé aussi visiblement. »

Brock s'arrêta presque de respirer alors que la corde sensible venait d'être touchée. Son poing vint frapper l'accoudoir. Il se leva brutalement pour fixer le médecin droit dans les yeux.

« J'ai merdé, je suis au courant, comme une centaine de mes collègues ! Vous ne savez rien. Vous... »

Il attrapa le médecin par le col de sa blouse, le forçant à se lever.

« Vous êtes peut-être un traître vous aussi !?

\- Je suis là pour vous soignez Brock. Pour vous aider. Pas pour vous faire du mal. »

Les deux agents du SHIELD, qui jusqu'alor gardaient la porte, rentrèrent de force, pointant leurs armes sur lui. Brock fixait toujours le médecin. Ce dernier leva les mains pour stopper les deux agents. Il ne lâcha pas son patient des yeux.

« Je vous intimide. Alors vous essayez d'en faire de même… Mais je vous assure que je suis là pour vous aider et comprendre.

\- Un psychiatre du SHIELD ne peut rien comprendre. Vous êtes comme les autres. Vous êtes une fouine. »

Il lâcha le praticien avant de reculant en levant les mains en l'air, mordant sa lèvre pour arracher la peau gercée dans un tic nerveux. Le blond tout en remettant sa chemise en place ainsi que sa cravate, il tourna la tête vers les deux autres agents et leurs fit signe qu'ils devaient partir. Ce qu'ils firent.

« Vous n'êtes qu'une fouine. Une petite créature vicieuse qui cherche à rentrer dans ma tête et pense pouvoir me comprendre !

\- Pouvons-nous reprendre calmement ? »

Brock hocha de la tête, retourna s'asseoir sur son fauteuil tout en regardant droit devant lui alors que le psychiatre contourna son bureau pour récupérer quelque chose.

« Nous allons faire les choses autrement Brock, d'accord ? »

Le praticien leva son visage vers son patient mais il n'obtint aucune réponse. Brock continuer d'observer la petite lampe de chevet posée à côté du canapé. Le Dr. Morgan attrapa ce qu'il cherchait dans son tiroir, faisant sursauter Brock qui ne s'attendait pas à l'ouverture de celui-ci. L'ancien agent tourna la tête vers lui, prêt à fuir.

« Commençons par soigner votre rapport au corps avant de chercher à comprendre comment vous avez fini à HYDRA. Vous êtes d'accord ? »

Toujours aucune réponse. Le médecin s'avança alors vers lui et s'agenouilla à côté de son siège comme il le ferait avec un enfant terrorisé. Gardant l'objet recherché entre ses mains.

« Vous êtes quelqu'un de fort Brock. J'ai lu les rapports sur vous. Vous êtes un bon agent-

\- J'étais. Je ne suis plus un agent...

\- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas... »

Le psychiatre le fixa quelque seconde avant de prendre doucement les mains de Brock et lui donner l'objet.

« Un masque de carnaval ?

\- On l'utilise pour les personnes ayant perdu la mémoire et les grands brûlés. C'est une protection temporaire. Mais elle aide beaucoup de patients à se remettre de leurs blessure et à se reconstruire.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

\- Vous pouvez le décorer. Le rendre plus personnel… Plus vous… Qu'est-ce que vous êtes Brock ?

\- Rien… »

Il passa ses pouces sur le masque, le détaillant un long moment. L'objet était blanc, un blanc aussi aseptisé que les murs de cet hôpital, mais plus blanc que son âme. Plus blanc que sa peau. Plus blanc que les nuages d'aujourd'hui. Le médecin se redressa et retourna s'asseoir en face de lui. Il lui laissa le temps d'observer le masque.

« Vous allez évoluer… Ce masque aussi évolueras. Vous verrez. »

Brock enfila doucement le masque. Il observa le praticien à travers l'ouverture des yeux, poussant doucement un soupir, comme s'il y avait une légère satisfaction. Comme si un poids tombait de ses épaules.

oOo

 _Amérique du Nord_

 _Washington, D.C. - Hôpital Mental Health_

 _Chambre 234_

 _Patient Brock Rumlow_

 _19h20 – 14 Mai 2015_

La pluie frappait les vitres dehors. Brock était assit sur le fauteuil de sa chambre, les genoux repliés. Il écrivait dans son journal, le masque posé sur la table non loin de lui. Il s'ennuyait énormément, alors il écrivait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. C'était souvent des choses futiles du quotidiens, des choses qui l'énervaient, des hypothèses sur un potentiel traître dans l'hôpital. Puis une voix lui parvient derrière la porte. Brock se redressa, attrapa le masque vierge sur la table et l'enfila tout en faisant attention à son visage encore extrêmement sensible. La porte s'ouvrit sur un agent du SHIELD, pas plus grand que lui mais plus vieux de dix ou vingt ans. Brock soupira silencieuse, serra la mâchoire, prit son stylo et ferma son carnet.

« Bonsoir Phil.

\- Bonsoir Brock. »

Brock lécha ses lèvres derrière son masque, détournant le regard. Ses cheveux courts le dérangeaient énormément ; il ne supportait plus de les avoir rasé de si prêt.

« Je te croyais mort.

\- Moi aussi. Visiblement des miracles arrivent tous les jours. Tu as meilleurs mine.

\- Faut croire qu'on ne peut pas me tuer si facilement. Grogna Brock avec sarcasme. »

La tension était palpable et Brock ne faisait rien pour la soulager. Au contraire ! Il n'était pas tendre. Après tout, ce n'était plus son supérieur et lui n'était qu'un prisonnier. La seule chose que Coulson voulait de lui était un maximum d'informations… Il pouvait lui en donner… Mais cela ferait trop plaisir à Phil.

« On te pensait mort...

\- J'aurais préféré. Coupa Brock

\- Pas moi. Fit Coulson

\- Pourquoi ? Pour mieux me faire chanter ? »

Coulson pouvait entendre toute la colère qui grondait en Brock. Elle n'était pas nouvelle mais elle était plus forte, moins atténuée, vive, comme à leur rencontre. Comme à chaque fois que Brock se sentait vulnérable.

« J'ai quelques questions à te poser. J'aimerais que tu y répondes franchement.

\- J'ai aucune raison de te dire la vérité. »

Coulson resta debout. Brock le fixait, ses expressions cachées derrière son masque. C'était confortable : il se sentait plus fort, moins fragile. Il aimait ce masque blanc qui représentait ce qu'il était pour le moment: Rien. Il ne comptait pour personne. Personne ne venait à son chevet. Personne ne s'inquiéter pour lui.

« Être contre nous ne va pas aider à ta situation.

\- Non en effet, mais j'ai au moins le contrôle sur quelque chose.

\- On pourrait t'offrir une rédemption.

\- Une rédemption ? Sérieusement Coulson ? Une putain de rédemption ? La confiance est brisée ! Je vous ais mentis, trahis ! Dieu sait combien d'hommes du SHIELD j'ai tué, combien d'innocents j'ai tué…

\- Tu n'étais pas…

\- Je savais parfaitement ce que je faisais. C'était ma vie ou la leurs. Le choix fut vite fait. N'essaye pas de me rendre plus gentil. Je ne suis pas une bonne personne. »

Brock s'était levé. Il se racla la gorge pour avoir monté et passa une main dessus. Coulson tourna la tête vers le lit, tout aussi désordonné que la tête de l'homme à qui il venait de parler. Un lit qui pourtant, autrefois, était parfaitement fait. Brock essayait de remettre de l'ordre dans sa vie mais il ne contrôlait rien : il subissait.

« Nous savons tous les deux comment HYDRA fonctionne. Je te laisse une chance de nous prouver que tu étais peut-être une victime…

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça change de toute manière ? Je ne suis plus apte à travailler.

\- Parce que j'ai donné une chance à une autre personne à qui je tenais… Et que j'aimerais éviter cette souffrance à l'Agent Barton. »

Brock observa Coulson. Il renifla avant de détourner le regard et baisser les manches de sa veste. Il venait de se rasseoir sur son fauteuil, donnant un faible signe de tête en direction de la chaise. Coulson le remercia d'un signe de tête et s'installa en face de Brock. Il savait le brun en état de faiblesse, et même si il n'avait pas souvent travaillé avec Brock, il savait pas mal de choses sur cet agent. Suffisamment pour savoir comment se comporter. Clint était un sujet sensible, autant que Jack ou Steve. Brock tenait à eux.

« Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?

\- Parce que ce n'est pas mon genre. Et je ne savais pas à qui parler…

\- Comment avance ta thérapie ?

\- Tu es venu pour me parler du beau temps ? HYDRA a dû foutre un beau bordel, je pense que tu as plus urgent, non ?

\- Tout a été réglé… Tu seras transféré dans une prison de haute sécurité une fois que les médecins t'auront jugés stable.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Oui. »

Brock récupéra son journal, baissant son regard pour recommencer à écrire. Coulson compris le message et quitta la pièce sans obtenir d'informations vraiment concluantes. Il soupira doucement, quittant alors la chambre avec une profonde déception et un sentiment de trahison.

* * *

Voilà pour ce Chapitre, le suivant risque d'être un tout petit peu plus long que celui-ci au vu de la tournure qu'il a prit ^^' Encore merci de votre fidélité et toute mes excuses pour l'attente des chapitres ou même au réponse des reviews, je vous assures que ça me fait vraiment plaisir !


End file.
